mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurtis Stryker
Officer Kurtis Stryker is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat 3. About Stryker Stryker was introduced in Mortal Kombat 3 as a somewhat stout-looking man sporting a very urban design with a white-blue shirt, combat boots, gunbelt, black police pants, and a backwards cap. However, his appearance changed in Armageddon into a more serious-looking and modernized policeman. Originally described as being a leader of the Special Riot Control division in the New York City Police Department,Stryker's Bio Card. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Premium Edition Bonus Disc, Midway Games, 2006. he employs modern weaponry such as explosives, firearms, tasers, and nightsticks in battle, making him a force that is not to be underestimated. He is seen as the first person to run towards the pyramid in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. Storyline Stryker's biography screen in Mortal Kombat 3 revealed that he was the leader of the Riot Control Brigade when Outworld's portal opened over New York City.Stryker's Bio. Mortal Kombat 3, Midway Games, 1995. He attempted to keep order among the populace in the ensuing chaos, but soon all human souls were taken by Shao Kahn with the exception of those that belonged to the chosen warriors. Stryker did not understand why he had been spared until he received a vision from Raiden, instructing him to head west in order to meet with the other chosen warriors and learn about the importance of his survival.Stryker's Ending. Mortal Kombat 3, Midway Games, 1995. Although he did not wish to be one of the few souls that was spared, he entered the fray with the intention of avenging the lives of the innocent that he had vowed to serve and protect. Along with the other warriors, Stryker assisted in liberating Earthrealm from Shao Kahn's clutches. He later reappeared in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon with a complete redesign, including clothing resembling riot gear.Stryker's Ending. Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Midway Games, 2006. During the Battle of Armageddon, Stryker becomes the first kombatant to attempt to get to the top of Pyramid of Argus. He is eventually stopped by Kano, who shoots him with his eye laser. Biographies '|align=center}} *'Mortal Kombat 3:' "When the portal opens over a large city in North America, panic and chaos rage out of control. Kurtis Stryker was the leader of the Riot Control Brigade when Shao Kahn began taking souls. He finds himself the lone survivor of a city once populated by millions." thumb|250px|right|Stryker's Bio Kard *'Armageddon Bio Kard:' "Kurtis Stryker was the leader of the NYPD's Special Riot Control division. During Shao Kahn's attempt to seize Earthrealm, Stryker found himself among the Earth warriors charged with saving mankind. To this day, he still has no idea how or why he was called to defend his home." *'Mortal Kombat (2011)': "One of New York City's Finest, Stryker is a one-man SWAT team. He was once decorated for single-handedly thwarting the terrorists in the famous Greenberg Tower Incident, and again for rescuing passengers of a speeding crosstown bus rigged to explode. He was unprepared, however, for the magical portal that spewed forth creatures from another realm--a realm he didn't even know existed. So far his kombat training has gotten him through the first wave of creatures. It'll take more than rocket-launching Tarkatans to stop this die-hard cop." Combat characteristics Powers and abilities Stryker relies mostly on police weaponry such as grenades, tasers, and guns in kombat. This gives him an advantage over other fighters in terms of range, in that he can deal a tremendous amount of damage from a distance. Using his baton, he can propel himself forward with incredible speed towards the opponent and either trip them or fling them far behind him. Additionally, in Mortal Kombat 3, one of his combos can launch the opponent into the air, which he can use as an opportunity for juggling. In Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, Stryker's baton doubles as a device for opening and closing portals. Signature moves *'Baton Trip:' Stryker uses his baton to trip the opponent. In MK 2011 this is called Baton Sweep. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Baton Bash. Stryker trips the opponent and then while they're lying on their back smashes them over the head with his baton. *'Baton Throw:' Stryker jumps forward and uses his baton to fling the opponent behind him. In MK 2011 this is named Roll Toss. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Roll Out, the range is increased and Stryker tosses the opponent across the screen. *'Grenade:' Stryker throws a concussion grenade at his opponent. Two versions of this move exist, one allowing the projectile to be thrown in a high arc, called High Grenade Toss and another with a low arc, called Low Grenade Toss. It sometimes follows Stryker saying "EAT THIS!" (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:A, MK 2011) *'Double Grenade:' Stryker throws two grenades at his opponent. There are also high and low versions of this move. In MK 2011 this is the enhanced version of the two Grenade throws. (MKT, MK 2011) *'Stun Gun:' Stryker fires his taser and delivers an electric shock from long range. This move was once his fatality. (MK:A) *'Gun Blast:' Stryker pulls out a pistol (or a machine gun in Mortal 'Kombat: Armageddon) and shoots his opponent. In Armageddon, Stryker could also aim his weapon at an upwards angle. In MK 2011 this move is named Gun Shot. (UMK3, MKT, MK:A, MK 2011) **The enhanced version is called Bang Bang and Stryker uses two pistols to fire multiple rounds. *'X-Ray Move - Busted:' Stryker pulls out a flashlight and shines itthumb|250px|right into the opponent's eyes, blinding them and causing them to kneel down. Stryker then slams his flashlight on top of the opponent's skull, breaking it. He then slams the opponent in the side of the face with a baton that breaks the jaw. He finishes the combo by tasing the opponent. (MK 2011) Fatalities *'Taser:' Stryker fires his taser and sends electricity into his opponent until he/she is fried to death. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Explosives:' Stryker attaches an explosive charge to his dazed opponent and detonates it from a distance, causing him/her to explode in a mess of bones and gore. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Have a Blast:' Stryker lodges an unpinned grenade into the opponent's stomach and turns away. The grenade will then explode in their stomach, leaving their fiery lower body on the floor. (MK 2011) *'Time Served:' Stryker tasers his opponent, then he graphically shoots the upper part of their head off with his pistol. (MK 2011) Other finishers *'Friendship:' Stryker blows a whistle and holds up a stop sign while motioning for pedestrians to cross. In Mortal Kombat 3, all the playable characters run by. In Mortal Kombat Trilogy, all the ninjas (male, female, and cyborg) run past. In the Nintendo 64 version of Trilogy, Kung Lao's dog pulling a small red wagon passes through holding baby versions of Sub-Zero, Sindel, and Jax. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Animality:' Stryker transforms into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and chomps off the opponent's torso. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Babality:' Stryker pulls out his pistol and fires at the floor, knocking him back and then starts crying. (MK 2011) Endings *'Mortal Kombat 3 (Semi-Canonical)': "Ignorant of why his soul was spared from the Outworld invasion, Stryker receives a vision from Raiden. He is instructed to travel west. He eventually meets the rest of Earth's warriors and learns the true meaning of his survival. He travels back to the city he swore to protect. Kahn is unfamiliar with this new kombatant and is caught off guard. Stryker defeats the warlord and saves the entire planet. The chaos that consumed the city in the hours before the invasion are gone." *'Armageddon (Non-Canonical)': "The fire of Blaze burned away Stryker's previous notion of justice. The power coursing through his soul inspired him to fight injustice on his own terms. No longer would he allow himself to be confined by the law. He would strike evil from the shadows, a vigilante who would show no mercy to the corrupt. He went into seclusion to prepare for his one-man assault on the wicked. Soon all the realms will know the name Stryker." *thumb|200px|rightMortal Kombat (2011): ''"Despite telling the world that he was simply doing his job, Stryker was made a hero for saving Earth from invasion. He received both the key to the city and the Congressional Medal of Freedom. Press and paparazzi hounded his every move. His biography spent a year on the best-seller lists. Stryker action figures flew off the shelves and into every young boy's hand. But when approached by Hollywood for the rights to his story, Stryker put his foot down. Never would he allow himself to be portrayed by Johnny Cage."'' Appearances in other media Film Stryker is mentioned along with Kabal in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation as having been captured by Rain, though they never appear on-screen. A policeman resembling Stryker is briefly seen in Mortal Kombat: Rebirth. Tahmoh Penikett portrays Stryker in Mortal Kombat: Legacy. Television Stryker was one of the main characters in the animated series Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm, voiced by Ron Perlman. He was one of Raiden's chosen defenders of the Earthrealm alongside Liu Kang, Sub-Zero, Jax, Sonya, Nightwolf, Kabal, and Kitana. In the show, he used his nightstick which concealed an electronic device to close the dimensional rips that were caused by invading realms. He also had a very strict and cold-hearted attitude among his fellow combatants, but in the later episodes he starts acting much kinder. He gets this sweet side at the end of the episode Fall from Grace, after assisting Sonya in battling Colonel Zenkaro of the Shokan. Character development It took Stryker several tries to break into the MK series. A character named "Kurtis Stryker" was to appear in the first Mortal Kombat, but the idea was dropped in the place of a female fighter (Sonya Blade). This previously unused character would later appear in Mortal Kombat II with a different name: Jax. Jax's initial name was then finally reused for this character in Mortal Kombat 3.The Official Mortal Kombat 3 Kollector's Book (1995). Sendai Licensing. Stryker was made to be a SWAT type of character but with a sleeker design. The developers originally planned for him to have several other weapons, but problems and memory limitations prevented this. Stryker has long held a mixed response among fans. Although character designer and series co-creator John Tobias thought that he would become one of the most popular characters in the game, the opposite would turn true. Many reviled his "common man" appearance, special moves and friendships as being out of place in the sword-and-sorcery world of Mortal Kombat. Despite this, he is also considered one of the highest-tier characters in Mortal Kombat 3, especially after he was given his gun as a special move in Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. This move greatly increased Stryker's combo abilities, especially where juggling was concerned. In his Mortal Kombat: Armageddon bio card, Ed Boon claimed him to be one of MK3's "hidden secrets" for precisely this reason. It was also stated that Stryker was purposely given a new appearance in Armageddon in order to make him look more appealing to critics of his original design. Armageddon's early concept art and cast render showed that Stryker was to have his MK3 look as his primary costume, however, this was scrapped later on as this look was one of the sources of rejection over the character. However, his new look in Mortal Kombat (2011) strongly resembles his MK3 attire. Game information The original Stryker costume used for the Mortal Kombat 3 shoot was red (which is the case for most of the other live-action costumes in the game), but was changed to blue in the game. Stryker's select screen portrait still shows the red version of his outfit. The palette-swapped color variant used for the second player if both players choose Stryker does use the original red costume rendition, however. Stryker made two cameo appearances in Mortal Kombat: Deception: once as a background prisoner in the Dark Prison stage and again during the game's Konquest mode, where he is seen aspiring to become a Seidan guard in Orderrealm. Also in Deception, his name is randomly shown up in the sky in the main menu.Stryker: "How's it goin'? I'm Stryker. I'm here to train to be a Seidan guard." Konquest mode. Mortal Kombat: Deception, Midway Games, 2004. Stryker is also mentioned in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks in one of the game over messages, which says "Who will win? Stryker or Cyrax?". Character Relationships Original Timeline *Shao Kahn claimed the souls of his city he swore to protect. *Received the vision from Raiden and instructed him to join the Earth Warriors before MK3. *Joined the fight against Shao Kahn and his minions in MK3. *Joined the Forces of Light in the final battle in Armageddon. *First person to climb the pyramid after punching Mileena in the face. *Shot down by Kano. Mortal Kombat Legacy *Lieutenant of the Deacon City Police Department. *Lead an investigation to stop the "Cyber Initiative" and arrest Kano, leader of the Black Dragon clan. *Assisted Jax in his mission to rescue Sonya. Quotes *''"Police Brutality coming up!"'' *''"This is not happening"'' *''"Enough of this! It's you and me, freakshow!"'' *''"Spitting? Sticking out your tongue? Bet your mother's real proud."'' *''"Foe. Definitely Foe"'' *''"You're coming with me"'' *''"Johnny Cage fighting a giant monster? What is this, Time Smashers?"'' *''"Never knew I had it in me"'' *''"Oh yeah? Come and get it!"'' *''"I think I'll be keeping my soul"'' *''"Yeah? Well, Earthrealm Defender is about ten steps above my pay grade."﻿﻿ Trivia *Stryker was in the intro movie for ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, introducing his new costume to the public: **He started the fight to climb the pyramid, by punching Mileena. **Kabal used his Raging Flash move to kick him out of the way, but it failed and Stryker pushed him off the pyramid. **Kano struck him with his eye laser. **Shang Tsung blasted him along with other kombatants running up the pyramid. *A character named "Kurtis Stryker" was going to be in the original Mortal Kombat, but was dropped in favor of a female character, Sonya Blade. *"Kurtis Stryker" was originally going to be Jax's name in Mortal Kombat II. *Stryker is the only kombatant without any special moves or finishing moves that are supernatural in nature or otherwise defy physics. *Known for being a very divisive character, according to Ed Boon in Stryker's Bio Kard, he is the favorite character of some, and the least favorite of others. **Ed Boon also stated that Stryker was supposed to be one of the strongest fighters in MK3. *When Stryker performs his Friendship in MK3, he will blow a whistle, then make characters pass by. Oddly, one of those characters is Kurtis Stryker himself. *In Mortal Kombat: Rebirth, Stryker is shown very shortly as a friend of Sonya. *In the official poster for Mortal Kombat Armageddon, Stryker is shown in his MK3 costume, even though that costume was not used in the actual game. *Somewhat ironically, even if Stryker fails to perform a fatality in Mortal Kombat (2011), he still kills his opponent. If he defeats his opponent without performing a fatality, he will take a grenade and throw it off-screen. When it explodes, he is splashed with the blood of his opponent. Despite this, it is not technically a "Fatality" by that definition. *In Mortal Kombat (2011), he's the only character where his final action of both Fatalities is seen three times. *In Stryker's MK 2011 bio, one of his accomplishments "rescuing passengers of a speeding crosstown bus rigged to explode" is a reference to the movie Speed, the other accomplishment mentioned might be a reference to the movie Die Hard. *Stryker is one of the four characters in MK 2011 to have an X-Ray move that hits the opponent three times, the others being Kano, Reptile, and Kintaro. *In Mortal Kombat (2011), Stryker is the only character that is never seen wearing a default outfit during the Story Mode (with the exception of the opening cutscene showing the aftermath of Armageddon, as well as in Raiden's Story Chapter, where he is resurrected by Quan Chi). *Stryker's X-Ray move opens with him blinding the opponent with a flashlight. This somehow affects Johnny Cage (who wears sunglasses) and Kenshi (who is blind). This is most likely just a gameplay mechanic, or it could be attributed to the flashlight being of such a high intensity that it's physically burning the other combatant. *In a Top 10 list hosted by Screwattack.com, Stryker was placed at #3 of the worst characters in the Mortal Kombat series. However, they did say that he is much cooler in Mortal Kombat (2011) but the scars were too deep, and the damage was already done. *In Mortal Kombat (2011), his gun resembles a Beretta M9. This makes sense, as some police officers carry an M9 as their firearm. *''Mortal Kombat (2011)'' is the first game where Stryker wears an official police uniform. *It was revealed in Challenge 233 that Stryker is a member of the Special Forces. *In MK 2011, according to his alternate costume, Stryker is the rank of Sergeant. *In Freddy Krueger's story trailer,Stryker was the target of Freddy when Johnny Cage killed him in the begining. References es:Kurtis Stryker ru:Страйкер pt:Kurtis Stryker Stryker, Kurtis Stryker, Kurtis Stryker, Kurtis Stryker, Kurtis Stryker, Kurtis Stryker, Kurtis Stryker, Kurtis Stryker, Kurtis Stryker, Kurtis Stryker, Kurtis Stryker, Kurtis Stryker, Kurtis Stryker, Kurtis Stryker, Kurtis Stryker, Kurtis Stryker, Kurtis Stryker, Kurtis Stryker, Kurtis